Thoughts on War
by K.N.Writer
Summary: UNDERGOING MAJOR RE-WRITING.
1. Uzuki Yuugao

**AN: Hello Naruto Fandom! This is my first fanfic on this particular anime and I hope you enjoy it very much. Please R&R!**

**Now sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

She is beside him, THAT damned man.

Baki of Sunagakure.

He is the man who killed had him; who killed her love, Hayate Gekkou. And for what exactly?

For a stupid invasion under a manipulative S-rank criminal who betrayed both of their villages.

She wanted to kill him so, so very badly. Revenge swam through her mind everyday; bubbling like magma every time she saw his brutish face.

And she had the ability to do so too.

She was skilled and cunning and experienced. It would be a walk though a meadow giving him a slow, painful, torturous death. It made her feel almost giddy picturing her revenge; the revenge she craved for fervently.

But it was never an option. Their villages were allied now, after all.

All she could do was stand by in the sidelines, watching with stinging eyes. Watching as he moved on with his life, gaining more and more. Watching now as he looks over the other run-of-the-mill ninja with undeserved superiority.

So where did that leave her lover?

Where did that leave the man who made coming home soaked in blood alright. The man that brought her to a far away land where she was simply herself and vice-versa.

The man who was her escape from the pain that is reality.

It left him cold, lifeless, _dead_.

Gone in a useless fight where both the Leaf and the Sand were damned. His entirety to be forgotten amongst the wreckage; his memory fading to everyone but her.

Without him life seemed so bleak.

She felt like she was simply going through the motions of life. Never actually living like used to, with him. It was all too empty.

Not a day went by that he didn't float through her thoughts. Each of their memories bringing a sharp pain to her very core.

And as he slowly slipped out of everyone's memories he only became more prominent in hers.

The stark, emptiness of her existence without him made her want to drop her blade. To let down her guard and die in battle. To die so she could finally rejoin the man of her dreams.

But she knew more than anyone she that she could never.

Never give in to the sneaking temptation and destroy that wretched killer.

Never raise her hands and allow the enemy to end her life.

Never fall into the pull of her despair and simply stop moving forward, like she contemplated on every single day.

She was a loyal, honorable shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, and she would stay by that till her very end.

And it would never matter if she was crying or screaming or falling apart at the seams. She would fight to the very end, no matter how much she was dying inside.

Love, pain, despair, debt, obligation, dreams or anything else were of no consequence to that one fact. She would hold to her duty till her very last breath.

Because above all else, Yuugao Uzuki was a shinobi.

* * *

**END NOTE: Hope you enjoyed! **

**If you're a BLEACH FAN then go to my profile and check out my other stories!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND REQUEST THE CHARACTER YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ/SEE NEXT! HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT/AFTERNOON/WHENEVER THE HELL IT IS WHEN YOU'RE READING THIS!**


	2. Nara Shikamaru

**AN: I was really bored, so here's chapter 2! Happy reading and remember to review, favourite, and alert!**

* * *

He had always been, _unmotivated_.

Never striving or working hard. Never trying his best or utilizing his full potential.

That was how he wanted it to be.

He wished for a simple life as a foot soldier with hours each day to stare at the passing clouds. To have two kids with a normal woman and spend the rest of his mundane life playing shogi.

It was a simple dream. Not something unrealistically huge or monumentally stupid. Not very much to hope for, right?

But he had come to learn this: life, like his two most important women, was a bitch.

Every single time he prayed for the luxury of laziness. For even one freaking day to sit down and do nothing; no superiors or teammates accosting him.

And every single time he was forced to do his work like hell and do his very best.

He _loathed _he endless, migraine-fueling effort. Almost every day he ended up coming home at 2 am and not sleeping till 5 was just so, NOT him.

In fact, it surprised him greatly that he didn't just pass out at random moments of the day. He knows for a fact that in his younger years he would just lie down and sleep without a care for anything in the world.

But, while gazing at his smiling, laughing comrades comforting warmth bubbles inside of him.

It is then that he understands why he puts up with all the hellish effort.

It was for them. To keep these people, those that have come to mean more than his life, safe and happy.

Shikamaru Nara would work to his death, just for them. Besides, Asuma-sensei would have expected no less from him.

* * *

**END NOTE: By "two most important women" I mean Ino Yamanaka and his mother, Yoshino, I believe. Sorry Temari fans I support ShikaxIno!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Sarutobi Konahamaru

**AN: **Hello again readers! I was hoping to update yesterday, but my computer was having problems. This is my first drabble (exactly 100 words!), so please tell me if i did well or not. REVIEW!

* * *

They try to hide their panic as they gather their weapons. To hide their fear while preparing for war.

But he is no fool. He sees, he feels, he knows.

Sees the clan members hauling weapons and making tearful goodbyes.

Feels the sorrow and apprehension that lingers in the older shinobi.

Knows that war is looming.

But they attempt to shield him from it anyways, thinking that it would be for the best.

They attempt to keep him from the doing anything with only warning glances and stern voices.

Didn't they know that petty efforts would never stop Konohamaru Sarutobi.

* * *

**END NOTE: **Originally this was supposed for Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's little sister, who was given the title of clan heir since Hinata was deemed unfit. I'll be posting a version that sticks to somewhat of the same theme for her, so stay tuned for that. Hope you enjoyed reading! REVIEW!


	4. Yamanaka Ino

**AN:** Hello reader people! I know it's been long, and I apologize to those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter. Inspiration is hard to come by when life gets busy, and all you want to do at the end of the day is sleep. But now the plot bunnies are running wild! And summer has just begun, so I'll have more time for my stories. So, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 4!

* * *

A few years back, she was different.

Narcissistic. Vain. Weak.

Putting superficial things like crushes and hair above her duty as a kunoichi.

So focused on what she didn't need; on her image. On being the best through clothes and make up, not strength and dedication. On being famous and socially influential.

Finding the possibility of being weak impossible.

But she isn't like that now.

Her hair, or clothes, or appearance didn't matter.

Even the promise to her deceased sensei would be set aside for now.

Outshining Sakura didn't matter. Nor did becoming a well known kunoichi.

She wasn't Tsunade's famed apprentice, or Konoha's hero, or the smartest -and laziest- boy in the five nations. She was just an insignificant, weak foot soldier.

That didn't matter either.

All that matters to Yamanaka Ino was protecting what she loved, no matter what.

* * *

**END NOTE**: Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review!


	5. Hatake Kakashi

**neAN: **Alright Kakashi lovers! Here's chapter 5 -another drabble-!

* * *

He's been through war before.

The tears, blood and death are burned deep into his mind. His losses would forever float through his thoughts; plaguing him till death.

He had lost so much before; he had been foolish and ignorant. Cocky and reckless.

He had lost sight of what was important in life; what they strived to protect as shinobi.

He knew better now. Things would be different, because now he would reach out to his comrades. They would fight together.

This time, Hatake Kakashi will not lose anyone. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

* * *

**END NOTE: **Written on the run! (Thank the Lord for the Iphone "Notes" app) Please remember to review!


	6. Tsunade

**AN: **Hello dear readers! I'd like to thank everyone who has read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story! I'm truly grateful and flattered that you all took the time to check out my work! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The blood and battle are things she has gone through before. She had moved from foot soldier all the way to one a leader of the Allied Forces with each war.

And some might think this meant she was to be protected, because she was above everyone. But they were wrong.

At the top; she was meant to protect everyone below her.

Her comrades, her people. The ones who put their faith in her. Those who believed fiercely in her strength.

It was her duty as Hokage, and her duty to Dan and Nawaki.

And Tsunade would do just that.

* * *

**END NOTE: **Another drabble. I was hoping to make it longer, but -to me at least- adding anything more made it seem over-written.

Remember to review, favorite, alert, and -if you're a **Bleach **fan- go check out my other stories!


	7. Sabaku no Gaara

**AN:** Here's chapter seven, starring one of my favorite characters: Gaara! Enjoy!

Also, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted! You guys are awesome!

* * *

It was all so daunting really. Almost suffocating at certain moments.

Village leading, summits, war councils, preparations, knowing his abilities and decisions could decide the fate of thousands.

His allies, his friends, his people, the people of other nations...

He's been a jinchuriki, went through six failed assassinations arranged by his father and betrayed by the only person he loved.

He had been through the hell called lonliness for the majority of his life. Everyday feeling hollow and empty; so lonely he allowed his bloodlust to consume him. Every day, breaking down because no one was there to help keep the pieces together.

He went through a long, hard battle with Naruto Uzumaki, and there his life was change forever.

Then he went through what could be compared to the deepest pits of the underworld to be accepted by his village and become Kazekage.

Hell, he's even died and been resurrected before.

Yet, it was all still so daunting. He is not sure he'll ever get used to any of it.

But that was alright. He could make it through.

Through the pressure, the pain, and anything that the universe would like to throw at him.

He wouldn't break down anymore.

He could fall back, an there would be hands there to catch him. He could collapse, and there would be friends to help him to his feet. He could stray from the right path, and there would be a whole ninja village to beat some sense into him.

Yes, he'll be alright.

Afterall, Sabaku no Gaara wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**END NOTE: **Was going to go the "Protecting his friends" route, but since his whole inspirational speech I felt that would be overdone. So, I decided to focus more on the pressure put on him as a Kage -and the youngest one at that, though that's kind of a given for anyone who watches/reads naruto- to make it different. Hope you enjoyed!

Review!


	8. Hyuuga Hanabi

**AN: **Hey there my wonderful readers! Thank you so much to every one who has read, reviewed, followed and supported this fic! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Panic ensues everywhere.

Her face is neutral.

Weapons are hauled, goodbyes are made, bodies are brought back.

She is stoic as ever.

People she knows and loves slip further and further away. Dying, fighting, or being broken by the heat of war.

She is cold, unaffected.

Feelings of sorrow and frustration make her train herself till she bleeds. Inside her closed heart a storm of mixed emotions rages

She doesn't let it show.

People of her clan stare at her with hardened eyes, having expected her to be more useful. Expecting her to be out on the battlefield like a true heir; like Hinata-sama.

She moves through life like nothing is happening.

The pain, loss, and sadness regardless; she must remain cool and calm. Remain the perfect noble lady, and the model kunoichi. It is her duty to the her clan.

Hyūga Hanabi's mask must remain on always.

* * *

**END NOTE:** Not my best. Just don't like it. But my writers block got really bad, and I decided to just post it. Thanks for reading :D


	9. Chapter 9

To the readers of this fic,

In light of a recent re-reading of all my work, loss of interest in both Bleach and Naruto, and One Piece becoming my new favourite anime, I have decided to take down all of my stories. I will stop my three one-shot series, I will simply be re-writing them, because I have found my work unsatisfactory. The stories that I have been working on have also been scrapped for similar reasons. But, I am starting on smaller scale stories, so that I can work my way up to the longer, more drawn out plot lines. I shall also begin writing fanfics for One Piece, and there will likely be more of them then there were for Bleach and Naruto. I will try my best to get the edited versions out as soon as possible. I thank and apologize to everyone that has read and supported this story

Sincerely,

K. N. Writer


End file.
